


金色玫瑰

by liliamt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Zephirin de Valhourdin
Kudos: 2





	金色玫瑰

泽菲兰x艾默里克

大门被推开，夜晚寒冷的风吹得烛火不停摇曳，头发和斗篷上落满了雪的男佣捧着一束花走进来，他站在大门前拍打着身上的雪，未化开的雪块扑簌簌地落在柔软的地毯上。看到走近他的今夜的主人公艾默里克后，男佣低下头行了一个礼，他是瓦洛丹家的佣人，今夜奉家主的命令送上对艾默里克就职的祝福。

艾默里克被授予了神殿骑士团总长这一职位，这本是一件出乎意料的事，外界的猜测原本都认为泽菲兰更适合这个位置，但新总长在上任后的一番发言，得到了多数人的认可。今晚，为庆祝艾默里克的任职，博雷尔家为他举办了一个宴会，大大小小的贵族都送上了祝贺。艾默里克接过那捧饱满的花束，上面别着一张金色的卡片，卡片上用秀丽的字体传达着祝福。那名男佣微微欠身向他示意，表示自己的任务已经完成，便重新回到风雪中去。瓦洛丹家的佣人和他们的家主一样轻手轻脚，艾默里克记忆里的泽菲兰便是如此，他很少出风头，冷静沉默地完成他的任务。他祝贺艾默里克的笑容也丝毫不掺杂多余的感情，仅仅是对同僚升迁的恭喜之情

落在花束中的雪花因为室内的温暖气息而化成水珠，在燃烧的灯下被镀上一层金色的流光，伊修加德罕见的花朵静静散发出清新的香气。艾默里克以为泽菲兰会送来古板一些的礼物，没有想到他会差人送来一捧花，或者更早的时候，他根本没想到泽菲兰会送给他礼物，他的就职夜，泽菲兰大概正接受教皇的谒见。平日素来行事简洁的骑士和热烈盛开的玫瑰，让艾默里克的就职夜变得不寻常起来。

他将泽菲兰送来的玫瑰被装在了透明的玻璃花瓶里，它的旁边是一个微笑着的石雕小天使，艾默里克抽出一支花来，放在鼻子下面嗅嗅。有一阵在雪都的淑女之间流行玫瑰味的香水，他被前任总司令差去各个贵族家中进行统计的工作时，那些经过他的贵妇人身边总会萦绕着如云朵般轻柔的香气。艾默里克将花朵从茎上折下来，别在胸前，纯白色的玫瑰在烛火下宛如柔软的黄金。

送走最后一个客人后，那朵玫瑰也因脱水而变得无精打采起来，毕竟是离开了土壤的花，弱不禁风，如果想要长久保存就必须做成干花，可艾默里克并不擅长将植物脱水保存，他有些遗憾地将那朵蔫巴巴的花和它的兄弟姐妹放在一起。他准备拉上窗帘熄灭烛火，窗外有人敲响了窗户，艾默里克看了一眼墙上的挂钟，迟疑了一下还是靠近窗户想要看清是谁在外面，他推开窗户的一瞬间强劲的风冲进来将散开的窗帘撞得扬起来，艾默里克拨开挡在面前的窗帘后看到头发和铠甲上落满了雪的泽菲兰正静静凝视着他。

“为什么不从大门进来？”艾默里克手忙脚乱地捆好窗帘，他回头看了一圈，大厅里只有他自己，“还有，谢谢你的花。”

泽菲兰摇了摇头，他拍打了几下头发上的雪，眨了眨眼睛，雪下得越来越紧，连他的睫毛上都凝结了一小串冰。“天气太差，就不用麻烦了。我是来确认是否收到了花。现在看来我也没有站在这里的必要了。”

“等等，也让我表达一下我的谢意吧，单方面接受你的礼物总觉得缺少了什么。”艾默里克说道。

泽菲兰咬住了嘴唇，他垂下眼睛，像是在思考着什么，“不用了。”

“为什么会想要送我花？这花在伊修加德很少见，要从南方买来要花很大的价钱吧。”

“……只是一个小小的偶然罢了。我的心意已经送到了，接下来就没有我的事情了。”他的语气变得急促起来，像是在掩盖着什么，艾默里克见无法再挽留，便将手边桌子上的一枚胸章塞给正抬脚离开的骑士。“收下这个吧，也算是，一点点回礼。”

泽菲兰稍显意外地停了下来，他收下那枚胸章，有些笨拙地道了谢，他用拇指拭去上面落的薄雪，仔细地观察着它的纹路。

“虽然有点简单……但暂时我没法找到更好的代替了。”艾默里克有点抱歉地说。

“没关系，它比一个偶然来说珍贵许多。”

“下次如果有时间的话，能把你口中的那个偶然告诉我吗？”

“下次吧。”泽菲兰点点头，“现在我不得不回去了，希望您有一个安稳的夜晚，总长。”他的身影在灰色的雾中越来越模糊，艾默里克关上了窗户。  
就职典礼结束后，艾默里克离开教皇厅，在走廊上泽菲兰和艾默里克擦肩而过，金发青年态度冷硬地点头示意。艾默里克在经过后驻足，他迟疑了一下，并没有回头。泽菲兰的态度好像在面对毫不相识的陌生人，他背上背着一把一人多高的大剑，那把剑仿佛将他和昨夜隔开了。或许只是生性冷淡的骑士的一贯作风，艾默里克想，在他所信仰的哈罗妮面前，表现出稍显亲密的行为都会被视作不敬吧。这样想着，艾默里克走下教皇厅的阶梯，一丝阳光从云层后倾泻下来，洒在他的头顶，艾默里克微微眯起眼睛，去看太阳那白金色的轮廓，这对他来说也许是一个好的预兆。

——  
艾默里克想过他和泽菲兰对峙的场景，只有这次让他倍感屈辱，谎言让他们二人隔开了。因为拷问的疼痛而意识模糊的艾默里克听到地牢门打开的声音，走进来的一尘不染的骑士让他下意识别开眼睛。

真是遗憾，艾默里克轻声说，我以为我们会有同样的目标，究竟是何时错开的呢。

泽菲兰没有应答，地牢里肮脏的空气让他感到憋闷，或许也有其他的原因，他想要保持沉默，一如他往常一样。但胸中苦闷的情绪需要其他方式来排解，他发誓将毕生献给教皇，却数次动摇，他的壁垒有一处无法完全闭合。每每回忆起同艾默里克在神学院度过的时光，他意识到那些回忆无法像他抛弃“泽菲兰”这重身份般彻底舍弃这段时间，越是回想，便越是羡慕留在过去的泽菲兰，以苍穹骑士来接近艾默里克的自己早已不能同他并肩。他俯下身，为了紧紧攀附住什么，他将右手放在自己的大剑上，空出的左手将被地牢中的空气和拷问折磨得毫无反抗力的艾默里克拉到自己面前，告别似的，他贴上了那对微微张开的嘴唇。

“泽菲兰卿，事到如今，这是你对我陷入如此境地的怜悯吗。”，分开后，艾默里克问他，他的嘴唇上的伤口还在渗出血液，干枯的皮肤翘起来，那是个说不上美好的亲吻，嘴唇贴在一起时所蕴含的感情还不如一个普通的拥抱。

泽菲兰直起身子，他收紧了握在剑身上的手。“只是问候而已。”他说，说完他在铠甲里摸索着，一枚做工精美的胸章躺在他的手心里，“这件物品，我也再也用不到了，就还给你吧。”

——

泽菲兰睁开眼睛，龙眼的魔力已经消失殆尽，躺在地上的他只不过是一个将要走到尽头的人类，蛮神精炼后的身体已经变得沉重而麻痹，用尽全身力气维持的理智像一条脆弱的银线在浓郁的黑暗里忽明忽暗。这里不是真正的天空，是依靠亚拉戈科技造出的人造穹顶，没有被裹挟在风中细密的雪花，但不时有风吹来，后悔吗，可惜吗，用上十二人的力量也未曾达到英雄所在的领域，他想。后悔吗，他隐约想起在地牢里他也问出过这句话。

他忽然很想再看一眼金色的玫瑰，那雪国罕见的植物，被拢在手心里稍稍用力似乎就会伤害到那娇嫩的花瓣。曾经，他在雪原上行军，寒冷和饥饿要把这个可怜人压榨至极限，他分不清是视线被大片的白色填充后出现的幻觉还是荒谬的梦境，他面前的雪地上开出了一丛又一丛金色的玫瑰，把这冰封的雪国变成了如春天般的玻璃温室。接着他倒在那些花朵中间，它们用柔软的花瓣蹭着他的脸颊、双手、头发，泽菲兰深深呼吸着弥漫在鼻间的香气，他感觉不到寒冷，只有被阳光拥抱住的温暖。醒来后泽菲兰看到自己躺在行军的帐篷里，双手双脚都被绑上绷带，正在洗着干净绷带的艾默里克告诉他，他倒在雪中，严重冻伤，艾默里克将他救了回来。他发出沙哑的呻吟声和不成形的句子，为什么艾默里克会照顾他，他知道未来的某一天他会和艾默里克站在不同的立场上，这样的幸福就像流星一样短暂。

泽菲兰发出干燥的笑声，觉得自己死前的想法荒诞可笑，玫瑰从来不会生长在冰雪之地，不会被他攥在手指间。疲劳的声带因为这小小的动作引发剧痛，全身都已经被侵蚀，踏入死亡的国度的他却还会因为这一点点疼痛而想要蜷缩起来，想到这里，泽菲兰笑得更加大声。


End file.
